Into the Abyss
by MeliLovesYa
Summary: YoshimorixTabata yaoi! Very weird and very angsty... Yoshimori Sumimura is a struggling addict with a knack for disobedience. Hiromu Tabata knows a hopeless situation when he sees one. "What's wrong with you, Yoshimori Sumimura!"


**Kekkaishi One Shot – Into the Abyss**

"Yes! I've done it!" Yoshimori Sumimura cackled loudly as he carefully extracted his wondrous masterpiece from the blistering depths of his rundown apartment's oven. He allowed his precious, albeit rather dull to the naked eye, brownies to rest soundly upon the island that stood solidly in the center of the room. The man leaned in; inhaling the "amazing" odor the baked creation was spewing ruthlessly into the already smoky air. He chuckled to himself and slipped a 'shroom into his moist mouth, chewing it slowly to get the best hallucinatory effect.

The gratification was instantaneous. It had been months since he'd last had anything—weed, crack, shrooms, heroin, anything. His friends, particularly Tokine Yukimura, had forced him into rigorous therapy and rehab. But after so much effort, money, and time was spent in a desperate attempt to rescue him from the life had had chosen… it was all for nothing.

Yoshi was slipping into the abyss of addiction. No, let me rephrase that. He was teetering over the edge of the abyss of addiction.

The brunette grinned lopsidedly as he stumbled over to his run-down fridge. He yanked the door open mercilessly and groped around for a few seconds before wrapping a lightly tanned hand around the half-filled milk carton. The baker chuckled to himself about some insane thought that pranced through his hazy mind and dragged the container out of the cool chamber, tossing it haphazardly onto the counter next to the steaming pan. He then staggered over to the cupboard, searching for a glass. This task became increasingly difficult for him as the fumes his lovely brownies went to his head.

Yoshi didn't apparently notice the mug he had dropped. All he did was giggle while his eyes darted around erratically. Once he had successfully snagged a cup, the young man sloppily splashed some milk into it and shoved the carton back into the barely-functioning cooling machine. All the while laughing obnoxiously at something the toaster had said to the microwave.

"You damn appliances are so fucking mean!" the brunette snorted as he listened to the oven join the argument as he sliced his snack into misshapen pieces.

As soon as he had completed his mission to cut the brownies, all hell broke loose. The baker instantly began shoving the marijuana-laced chocolate polygons into his abyss of a mouth. He seldom ceased inhaling his daily dose; only to take a gulp of the white liquid in the glass beside him.

The high hit him almost immediately when he had depleted his supply of brownies. He immediately recognized the euphoria that came with the weed; along with the subtle throbbing of pent-up energy.

Yoshimori guffawed aloud as the appliances resumed their harsh banter, even inserting his two-cents when he felt he needed to.

"Sumimura! Sumimura! Open the damn door! I smell the dope brownies!" an impressively strong voice shrieked as desperate pounds resounded about the house.

The baker being yelled at lifted his head almost comically as he attempted to stand up. This attempt, however, failed miserably. He merely ended up crashing harshly into the dark wood floor with a flinch-worthy _'THUMP'_.

Ten minutes later, the not-so mysterious knocker and the owner of the apartment were seated on the couch; a cup of strong black coffee in the latter's clammy hands.

Hiromu Tabata, one of Yoshimori's friends since Junior High, sighed as he leaned back into the faded leather.

"What happened to you, man…? What about all that therapy and rehab…? You said you'd change! You told me… that you would change… th-that… if you got better… we could be together… what the hell happened to that? Do you even care? Was that 'I love you' stuff a load of crap? What's wrong with you, Yoshimori Sumimura?"

By the end of his emotional escapade, the shorter brunette's russet eyes were streaming tears down his thin face. The man sobbed, burying his curly head into his pale hands as he cried to his heart's content.

Yoshimori observed in horror as his best friend and love of his life broke down before his very eyes. The drugs were still coursing ruthlessly through his battered system, rendering him useless until he sobered up completely. But the other man's last words…

"_What's wrong with you, Yoshimori Sumimura?" _

…echoed endlessly in his clouded mind.

What WAS wrong with him?

What WAS he doing?

DOES he care?

WHAT HAPPENED?

Not even Yoshi himself could answer those.

He could only observe as Tabata took his leave.

I was at that moment when Yoshimori Sumimura was finally consumed and swallowed by the horrific abyss.

:-:-:

**A/N** I have NO IDEA what that was. X_X I was watching Kekkaishi… thinking about my druggie buddy… then this happened… I'm sorry. I apologize for posting this short crap. X_X The yaoi wasn't originally in the vague plan I had. It was… It kinda wrote itself in. I dunno. Again, I apologize. X_X


End file.
